1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system which reads out image information from a storage medium and records it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there have become known the recording of an image on the basis of an image signal derived by photo-electrically reading an image of an original and the transmission of such an image signal to a remote place. In the case of handling image information as an electric signal, it is possible to constitute what is called a network in which a plurality of apparatuses which deal with the image signal are connected through transmission lines and an output from an arbitrary apparatus can be transferred to an arbitrary other apparatus.
In such a system, information in which a set of files is constituted by originals having a plurality of pages is ordinarily handled. In addition, in many cases, pages of several original sizes are mixed together in a plurality of pages. In the case of continuously performing the operation to read out image information in which such pages of several kinds of original sizes are mixed and constitute a set of file from a photo disc and thereby to form an image, the image forming operation can be continuously performed when recording papers of the size suitable for the original size have been prepared in an image forming apparatus (printer). However, if the recording papers of the proper size are not prepared, either a method whereby the image forming operation is stopped or one whereby the image is formed on the preset recording paper has to be adopted. Therefore, there is the annoyance that the operator must always monitor the system when continuous images are formed.